percyjacksonandtheolypiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Thalia Grace
Thalia Grace is a fictional supporting character in Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. The demigod daughter of Zeus and a mortal mother, Thalia has stormy blue eyes, black spiky hair, and freckles. Background Thalia Grace is the daughter of Zeus, one of the "Big Three" Greek Gods, the other two being Poseidon and Hades. Grover Underwood was meant to watch over her when she ran away from home at ten years old, reaching Camp Half-Blood two years later. On her journey, she met Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. They had brief encounters with the Hunters of Artemis, and were almost convinced to join, but got angry with Zoe Nightshade and did not join. When she was twelve , they were all attacked by a herd of monsters and caught by a Cyclops in New York. She was captured, but thanks to Annabeth, freed. They ran, but the monsters they had briefly escaped from caught up to them. As they reached Half-Blood Hill, Thalia sent Luke, Grover, and Annabeth over the boundary line while she faced the monsters. She sacrificed her life for her friends, but her father Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree to preserve her, keeping the rest of the camp safe.[2] Thalia is a very skilled fighter and as she stated in The Titan's Curse; she can always beat Luke in a battle (which Percy has only done once). It is also mentioned throughout the series that she has a punk sort of style,hates Barbie dolls, and likes Green Day. She is always listening to rock bands and is into the punk subculture. Annabeth compares her to Percy, telling him, "You guys are so alike it's scary. Either you would have been best friends, or you would have strangled each other." Thalia wants to be strong as many people believe, but sometimes is very sensitive. She loves Chiron as a father and believes that her father does not care about her. She deeply respects Poseidon but does not know why. Her favorite god is Pan. She is also known to like cheeseburgers, mentioned twice in the series. She also appears reluctant to use her mother's surname. In the books 'The Lightning Thief' :Main article: The Lightning Thief It is mentioned that Thalia was turned into a pine tree when she risked her life saving her friends atop of Half-Blood Hill, which guarded the boundary line for Camp Half-Blood. She also appeared in Percy's dream. 'The Sea of Monsters' :Main article: The Sea of Monsters Thalia appears in Percy's dreams throughout the book. At the end of The Sea of Monsters, she is brought back to life by the Golden Fleece which annabeth places on her pine tree. Zeus gives her a spear which shoots electricity and turns into a small mace canister that fits in her pocket, and Athena gives her a bracelet that turns into Aegis, a shield with the Medusa's head carved into it. Thalia is now potentially the child of the prophecy, and Kronos soon takes advantage of the fact. 'The Titan's Curse' :Main article: The Titan's Curse Thalia and Percy quarrel occasionally at camp because their similar personalities tend to clash. Thalia is called "Pinecone Face" by Percy; in retaliation, she calls him "Seaweed Brain", which Percy does not like because it's Annabeth's pet name for him. Before the quest, Nico di Angelo makes Percy promise to keep Bianca safe during the quest. Thalia goes on the quest to find Artemis, find the dangerous Ophiotaurus Artemis was seeking and rescue Annabeth, with Percy, Zoë Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, and Grover. Thalia, Percy, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca, and Grover come upon the Junkyard of the Gods and told not to take anything from the junkyard, and just as the group is about to leave, a metal giant rises because Bianca took a figurine for Nico. Bianca goes inside of the metal giant and controls it to dance like a chicken, causing the giant to fall over and Bianca to die. Together, they face the Titan General, Atlas's army, and make it to Mount Tamalpais. Already weakened by dragon poison, while facing her father, Atlas, Zoe perishes from a final blow from Atlas.There, Thalia fights her old friend Luke, and it seems that she has strong feelings for him, and they discover that Kronos used Thalia to twist destiny into his hands, since she would be turning sixteen on the day following the Winter Solstice. She escaped this deadly path and turned to her half-sister, Artemis, who made her a Hunter, which would stop her from being sixteen, because whoever becomes a Hunter becomes immortal, unless they shall die in battle, or break the oath by falling in love. 'The Battle of the Labyrinth' :Main article: The Battle of the Labyrinth Thalia is absent from Camp Half-Blood this summer due to her adventures with Artemis and the Hunters, but she is mentioned once in the book. 'The Last Olympian' :Main article: The Last Olympian Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis show up when Percy is looking for someone to defend the Lincoln Tunnel against the Titans. Thalia helps Percy and the other demigods defend Manhattan. At the end of the story, Thalia is still alive, and is granted help in getting more Hunters, because a lot of the Hunters died. Fatal Flaw It is implied that she has a weak resistance when she is offered power. She is also afraid of heights, a quality Percy finds strange, as her father is the Lord of the Sky. She is also extremely determined, as revealed in the short story The Sword of Hades in The Demigod Files. She has trouble abandoning a difficult task that she has started but is not able to complete. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Thalia has ADHD like other half-bloods, which allows her heightened awareness in combat. *As with all other half-bloods, Thalia is dyslexic because her brain has been "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek. *Thalia becomes one of Artemis's hunters in the end of The Titan's Curse, and as a result, is immortal unless she dies in battle or breaks her oath to Artemis, which is to foreswear romantic love forever. *Thalia can 'manipulate the Mist", which means she can make things as she wants them to appear to the eyes of a mortal (taught to her by Chiron). *Thalia is a good fighter, able to beat Luke. * Zeus Relative Powers * **Thalia, as the daughter of Zeus, is more powerful than most demigods and on a par in strength with Percy and Nico because they are also children of the big three. **Thalia can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another's body on contact. **Things that belong to her father's domain can do as she asks, such as statues of the angels in The Titan's Curse, which were gifts to her father. They, on her request, flew her and her friends to San Francisco. **Thalia has a strong leadership quality which is probably a result of being the daughter of Zeus. **Thalia can also manipulate electricity and lightning because Zeus, the god of lightning, is her father. **Thalia has some control over air and the sky, being daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Since she has acrophobia, or fear of heights, she has yet to test them. Weapons *A copy of Aegis that expands from a metal bracelet that she wears on her wrist, which many of the campers and monsters cower in front of. *A collapsible spear that expands from a Mace canister. *A Hunter's bow. *Two Hunting Knives Other pages Thalia for several characters from Greek mythology with the same name, although different stories. References #↑ 1.0 1.1 Riordan, Rick (3 May, 2006) (in English). The Sea of Monsters. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Miramax Books. pp. 279. ISBN 0786856866. OCLC 64664383. #↑ 2.0 2.1 Riordan, Rick (28 June 2005) (in English). The Lightning Thief. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hyperion Books. pp. 384. ISBN 0786856297. OCLC 60786141. #↑ 3.0 3.1 Riordan, Rick (1 April 2007) (in English). The Titan's Curse. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hyperion Books for Children. pp. 312. ISBN 9781423101451. OCLC 76863948. #↑ Riordan, Rick (8 May 2008) (in English). The Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Hyperion Books for Children. pp. 361. ISBN 9781423101468. OCLC 180753884. #↑ Riordan, Rick (5 May 2009) (in English). The Last Olympian. Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Disney Hyperion. pp. 381. ISBN 1423101472. OCLC 299578184.